Anatomy of Change
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: Continuing from events of If/Then, the lives of the doctors at Seattle Grace are turned on their head. Will Seattle Grace remain America's best hospital? Or will Ellis Webber's kingdom fall down before her? AU, MULTI-CHAPTER. MER/DER, CALZONA, MARK/ADDISON & TEDDY/OWEN. Multicharacter fic.


**Extended summary: Continuing from events of If/Then (8x13), the lives of the doctors at Seattle Grace are turned on their head. No one's life will be untouched, which asks the question: will Seattle Grace remain America's best hospital? Or will Ellis Webber's kingdom fall down before her? This is a multichapter, multicharacter fic of an alternate reality. Eventual Mer/Der, Calzona, Mark/Addie as well as Teddy/Owen. Each chapter will try to focus on a different character or pairing, with all their stories intertwining.**

Ellis Webber paced out of the the entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital. The October night had already drawn in but the sky was lit by the moon which was positioned directly over the path. In front of her stood two figures, one she recognised to be one of her most sought after doctors, Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, the other, a man she had met on several occasions but was not that well acquainted- Mark Sloan.

'Good night Addison' she said as she walked past the pair. 'Dr Sloan.' She acknowledged.

'G'night Ellis' Addison whimpered.

For a moment, the chief carried on her way but paused and looked back. Addison's silhouette drooped and Mark stood helpless besides her. 'Addison, it will be fine!' She heard him say.

'Is everything ok?' Ellis was genuinely concerned.

Addison took heavy breaths amongst the tears which now rolled down her face. 'I don't think I can do this.'

'Of course you can.' Mark rubbed her back. 'Let's get out of here.'

Ellis tilted her head and watched as the plastic surgeon urged Addison to move. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, it's just that I-' Addison sighed heavily.

'Oh darling' she interrupted. 'Don't let that husband of yours get you down. I won't let you leave. I won't have your resignation! I simply will not have it!'

'I, um-' Addison's speech was disjointed.

'You're my best surgeon!'

'Oh god.' Addison looked to the floor and then up with her jaw ajar. 'I think my waters just broke.' She looked down again.

'Let's get you inside.' Mark said calmly. He rubbed her back as he took her bag and guided her into the hospital from which they had just left.

As they made their way up to the maternity ward, Addison noticed that her chief and mentor was still by her side. 'Ellis, I think I'm going to have to take maternity leave early.' She chuckled.

'As long as you don't leave me for good, you can take as much time off as you and your little one needs.'

'Well we can't promise that.' Mark interjected.

'Can you not?' Ellis questioned.

'Mark, not now.' Addison said sternly as she had one of her first contractions. 'Would you mind getting my hospital bag? It's in my office.' She rummaged in her bag as she got into the bed to find her keys.

'No problem.' He caught the keys and made his way out.

'Should I call your husband?' Ellis watched as Addison took off her pearl necklace and placed it on the bedside.

'Ummm...'

'He won't ignore a page from the chief. I have already made it clear that he is treading on thin ice and I'm sure he won't want to ignore me.'

'Actually...' Addison wiped her bloodshot eyes and glared at the floor.

'One bag for the lovely and talented Addison Montgomery.' Mark interrupted.

'I'll get onto that phone call.' Ellis swiftly left.

'Phone call?' Mark questioned as soon as she was out of earshot.

'She's going to ring Derek.'

'Well that should be... Interesting.'

Addison laughed but stopped suddenly and winced as another contraction shot through her body. 'Help me get changed?'

An hour passed and Ellis Grey finally returned to to Addison's private room. In the time that she had gone, the obstetric team of Seattle Grace had given their head of department the best possible care. And, as expected, Derek Shepherd had not answered his pager.

'That husband of yours is pushing me to the limit. Not teaching or publishing is one thing, but not being by his wife's bedside while she is in labour? Disgraceful.'

'Ellis, there is something I need to tell you.'

'Yes? What is it Addison?'

'Derek and I, we are separated.' She looked to Mark and he nodded, giving her the signal to start the faux tears. 'He just hadn't been there for me, I felt unloved, unwanted.'

'Oh my dear.' Ellis hugged her, showing her more affection that she did her own daughter. 'This baby is not his, is it?'

'I just had to tell him today. His outburst in the OR, I just couldn't take it any longer.' Addison began to speak from the heart. 'Mark was there for me. A shoulder to cry on, somebody to talk to. He actually cared.'

'Well that Derek is not a man. He cannot look after his wife or function in the workplace. Not a man at all!'

Addison winced and clenched her jaw as she had another contraction. Mark rushed to her bedside and placed his hand beneath hers. 'Breathe... Squeeze my hand as much as you like.'

Ellis looked to Mark and kissed Addison's forehead. 'I see Dr Sloan here has everything under control. I'll leave you two.' On her way out she patted his back.

'By the way, Dr Webber, congratulations on your third Harper Avery award.'

Ellis smiled and hung in the doorway for a moment and spoke to Addison. 'I like him already!'

For the next four hours, Addison's labour progressed normally despite her due date being 5 weeks away. Thankfully Dr Arizona Robbins came to stop by. 'Dr Montgomery-Shepherd!' The blonde woman beamed. She furrowed her brow. 'Where's your husband?'

'Uh, let's just say he won't be stopping by any time soon.' Mark commented.

'Alright...' She replied skeptically. 'As you know because your baby is five weeks early we will need to keep her in for observation for a couple of days. Our main concern is underdevelopment of her lungs so will be treating with steroids if that is the case.'

'I trust you entirely.' Addison smiled.

'Is there anything I can get you?' Arizona asked as she wheeled forward to put the chart at the end of her bed. 'Ice chips, an epidural?'

'I'm trying to do everything naturally. But could you please page Dr Torres?'

'Calliope?'

'That's the one. Cardiothoracic.' She confirmed.

'Ah, she's really nice. I got to work with her today... I'll get right onto paging her.'

'Calliope Torres?' Mark questioned.

'She's a good friend.'

Arizona quickly reappeared. 'Look who I found roaming the hallway...' Callie appeared from behind her and rubbed Arizona's arm as she entered the room.

'Thanks Arizona. I'll catch up with you in a bit.'

'Callie!' Addison reached out for a hug.

'Hey hun. Who's this fine man?'

'This is Mark Sloan.' Addison introduced him.

'Dr Mark Sloan, Plastics.'

'Nice to meet you.' Callie quickly dismissed him. 'Where's Derek?'

Addison looked to Mark and then back to Callie. 'I tell you everything Callie, so you are the first one to know...'

'Ok...'

'Derek and I were not happy. We weren't working.'

'I thought you were going to make it work?' Callie questioned. 'For the baby.'

'The baby is not his.' Addison added.

'Wow. Ok. Was not expecting that.' She pointed to Mark. 'Are you... The father?'

'Indeed I am. Beaming proud parent.'

Addison smiled through a clenched jaw as she had yet another contraction. 'Mark and I went to medical school together.'

'I see.' Callie's pager beeped. 'I better get going. Congratulations, and thanks for telling me! My beautiful goddaughter better be here by the time I get back!' She edged out the room and quickly hurried down the hall.

'Well that was awkward.' Mark laughed.

'How are we supposed to tell people?' Addison questioned. 'When Derek isn't here people are going to ask what is wrong.'

'Fair point.' He learned over so she could clench his hand again. 'Surely it's time to push?'

'Are you ready?'

'As ready as I can be.'

'Well you know what they say... The baby you have is the baby you were destined to have. I guess we're destined to meet her sooner rather than later...'

**A/N: hope you liked this so far, it's something that I have been wanting to write for a while but never really got around to doing it!**

**Next chapter: Mer/Der with a side of Maddison.**

**Reviews and subscriptions are always appreciated and returned. :)**


End file.
